Fire
by lookingforthestars
Summary: It's a slow day at the garage, and Walter is so easy to tease.


**To make up for the angst storm that was Freeze, enjoy this smut with basically zero plot.**

 _How_ was it only one o'clock?

They couldn't face death 24/7, but Paige had forgotten how boring days without cases often were. She was caught up on Homeland paperwork and if Scorpion wasn't in such a financial crunch, she and Walter could be spending the day together. Going to a museum, or the park, or just lounging in bed all day like they rarely got the chance to do.

No such luck. He was neck-deep in a coding project for a private client, and she opted to chip in by reaching out to past contacts to see who might need their services. Walter had turned down the idea of offering a retainer option, arguing that they needed to be free to respond to imminent, large-scale threats without the obligation of corporate jobs. Money didn't change his priorities.

Toby was assisting Happy with a car restoration in the back—Paige had tuned out the sound of clanging metal hours ago. Cabe was on some kind of security gig, insisting that he wanted to pay the team back as quickly as possible, and no one had been able to figure out where Sylvester went until Paige looked at the date and realized it was his designated volunteer day at the hospital that had treated Megan.

She felt guilty for being so bored. Even though Walter had originally protested, she and the rest of the team wore him down until he agreed to cut their salaries temporarily to cover the mortgage on the garage. Beyond that, though, her ability to help solve their financial crisis seemed limited. Walter wouldn't allow her to touch the cash Veronica had given her. _That money is for Ralph,_ he'd said. _It guarantees him the chance to pursue any opportunity he wants, and I refuse to take that from him._ Maybe there was a way to pick up work on a freelance basis like the geniuses did. The compensation Elia had thrown her way—she didn't regret giving it up, but it was nice while it lasted—proved that her skills had some marketable value.

Paige sighed, opening a new tab to compose yet another e-mail. Whatever Happy was doing necessitated turning off the air conditioning, and the garage was becoming cloyingly hot. She paused what she was doing to unbutton her cardigan, shrugging it over her shoulders.

At this distance, it was impossible not to feel his eyes on her. She'd assumed he was oblivious to anything going on around him, his default state in the middle of a project. But maybe today didn't have to be so boring after all.

Not letting on that she'd noticed, Paige tilted her head, brushing all of her hair over one shoulder. Her white tank wasn't particularly substantial and she didn't have to lean forward much before she was satisfied that Walter could glimpse underneath.

Still watching. Paige started to flush from the heat of his stare and hoped he would chalk it up to the warmth of the garage. She didn't want the game to end too quickly.

She bit her lip, knowing that always affected him when they were making love, a sign that she was close to coming apart. Paige crossed her legs under the desk, moving slightly to the side so her skirt purposefully revealed more of her thighs, and dropped her hand, dragging her nails slowly across the area just above her knee. This was still innocent, or close enough to it that she could claim plausible deniability, but the way Walter looked at her always got her in the mood easily—he would be so damn smug if he knew how many cold showers she'd taken at home the past few years—and she was rapidly also reaching the _bothered_ portion of _hot and bothered_.

Paige lifted her head just enough to see Walter in her peripheral vision, not giving him any concrete indication that this was purposeful. She wondered if he'd figured it out yet. His ability to pick up on social cues was a constantly-evolving work in progress, but the genius had certainly improved in discerning when she was and wasn't interested in sexual activity. He learned fast when motivated.

He was staring openly now. The liaison tapped out a few sentences, pretending to focus entirely on her computer. Everything she wrote was gibberish, but he didn't need to know that. One hand came up to her exposed collarbone, her fingers barely drifting over the burning skin. Walter was sitting rigidly in his chair, no doubt torn between excusing himself to cool down and waiting to see what would happen next. She spent so long wondering if he found her attractive, if he was _capable_ of being attracted to her, that his reactions to her body were like a drug. Paige didn't think she would ever get enough of seeing what she did to him.

Happy and Toby's voices were barely audible over the whirl of machinery. He hadn't left her side for hours. There was always a chance he would get bored and wander off, but Happy would probably beat him unconscious with a wrench before he was halfway back to his desk.

Time to make this a little less innocent.

Walter looked disappointed when she straightened up, obscuring his view of her cleavage, but it was short-lived as her fingers drifted downward, circling her nipple achingly slowly. She didn't meet his eyes yet, even though there could be no question anymore whether she was putting on a show for his benefit. She tugged at the bud, sinking her teeth harder into her lip to suppress a gasp, feeling her nipples strain against the fabric despite the heat. That alone wasn't enough to get her worked up if she was going solo, but her boyfriend's dedicated attention to her chest was certainly helping things along. Paige squirmed, the tension growing noticeable. She hadn't intended to take things this far when she started, but…

Paige relaxed into her chair, letting her legs fall open slightly. If she was going to do this, she couldn't bother too much with the teasing, lest she get interrupted in a compromising position. Her hand snaked under her skirt, and Walter's eyes grew almost comically wide when she nudged her underwear to the side and drew a finger over her entrance.

"What are you doing?" he mouthed, casting a frantic glance toward the rear of the garage.

Paige flashed him a wicked smile to assure him that she wasn't concerned. If she became too... _preoccupied_...to notice either of them coming that way, Walter would have enough presence of mind to alert her. If he could keep her out of sight from hackers and foreign agents, he could handle this.

She pushed the finger inside, arching her back slightly. Sensations that normally took her upwards of twenty minutes to experience were hitting her hard and fast under Walter's intense gaze and she knew this wouldn't take very long. The worry on his face was undermined by his eyes, dark and clouded with lust. She loved that expression. It made her feel desired, adored, uniquely beautiful. She knew he'd never looked at another woman that way and it heightened everything. Paige wasn't sure she had ever looked at another man the way she looked at him, either.

She withdrew before sliding back in easily with two fingers, surprised how aroused she was already. The excitement and inappropriateness of what they were doing—well, what she was doing, but he wasn't stopping her—had her almost embarrassingly turned on. Walter's hands were firmly on the desk, his palms pressed flat, as if he was stopping himself from reaching for something. Paige smirked. Whatever could that be?

The liaison picked up her pace, sliding another hand down and using her index finger to rub her clit. Her fingers curled into just the right spot and she sucked in a sharp breath, losing her ability to hide her responses. She wasn't sure how much of a view Walter even had between their desks, but he drew in an equally audible breath and she knew it was enough. They'd never done anything like this. Most of their intimacy was slow, careful, both of them wanting it to last because they had waited too long to rush. It was more than she ever could have expected three years ago when she first dreamt about him.

But sometimes she just liked to blow his mind.

Paige tightened around her fingers, the hot air in the garage no relief to her rising temperature as the movement on her swollen nerves sent electrical shocks through her. Once she'd hit the point of no return, she focused on controlling her breathing, grateful that this was just a warm-up and wouldn't be as intense as the orgasms they had together. She didn't think she could conceal anything bigger.

She swiped over her clit as her fingers crooked again and the coil snapped, a natural high rushing over her while she trembled slightly. Walter seemed like he might pass out at any moment, and she leaned back in her chair, offering him a satisfied smile.

"If you touch my tools again, I'm using every single one of them to torture you." Paige scrambled forward at the mechanic's voice, re-crossing her legs and allowing her hair to fall into her face. One look at her glow and any assumption Toby made would be an annoying one.

"We're going to Kovelsky's," the shrink announced as they entered the room. "Want to come with?"

She inhaled, trying to compose herself enough to give an answer that wouldn't sound shaky and out of breath. But as usual, Walter had her back.

"No thanks," the genius said, shooting a glance in her direction that drove a shiver down her spine. "We have other plans."


End file.
